The Courtney challenge
by elementofmimicry
Summary: Brock has always had the skills to succeed and always had the best sidekick to help him get there. But what happens when both of those fail him in acquiring victory of a different kind. What will Brock do what will he change to get what is just beyond his reach. Brock Lesnar x OC
1. Help not wanted

"I 'didn't-" Brock paused to roll his shoulders. "I don't need your help." His nose wrinkled as he spoke, he was annoyed with this new diva who had stampeded into the ring during his match to brawl with Lita, sure Matt's girlfriend had been distracting and taking shots at him, but the only help he needed Heyman, he didn't need anyone else.

_'What did she think she was doing Brock? Did she really think the next big thing couldn't handle all three of those little punks?' _Brock remembered what Paul had told him after the match.

"Duh." Courtney shrugged, she was sitting by the snack table in the back of the arena, not looking up from her food. "Wasn't out there to help you." She scoffed, what did she want to do with the big brute. "You just happened to be there, I needed to get my hands on Lita. Not everything is about you beast." She tried to figure out what was bigger Brock's muscles or his ego. "She's in my way to the top, you can understand that right?" She finally glanced up at the behemoth.

"Just stay out of my way." Brock flipped her plate, knocking her food to the ground.

"Jackass!" She sat up to wipe her lap.

"What did you say?" He began to box her in against a wall, bringing his large face closer to hers.

"Hey hey!" She put her hands up in defense, looking from side to side only to notice they were completely alone. "I'm a lover not a fighter big guy." She capitalized on what she viewed as her only option, she wrapped her arms behind the back of Brock's huge neck and leaned in kissing him.

'What?' Brock was caught of guard his eyes wide open as he felt her lips crushed into his. He was a one man vile of testosterone and adrenalin, they surged as he picked her up by her waist and slammed her against the wall finally kissing her back. Her plan had been to stun and run but now she was trapped further, nowhere to go.

_'It could be worse . . . might as well enjoy myself I guess.' _Brock was not the only one with hormones to spare, Courtney was a wild child, she would try anything once, Brock wasn't her type but her motto was don't knock it till you try it. She moved her arms away from his neck and raked her nails across Brock's shoulders, smirking when he shuddered slightly. Ending the kiss she trailed her lips down the small crook of his neck. Brock lifted her higher still placing her over his shoulder carrying her as if he was Tarzan and she was Jane, he would take this somewhere else. "I get it you're strong, you don't have to prove that to me." Courtney laughed finding her new vantage point amusing. Brock glanced up at her, smirking slightly, he had a new challenge to conquer. He was momentarily enamored with the spunky fire cracker.

"Brock! Brock! Put her down Brock!" Paul Heyman waddled his way after his client assuming Brock was going to do what he did best, bring the pain.

"Shut up Paul!" Brock didn't turn around, just continued his long stride, trying to find the fastest way to his locker room.

"Yeah shut up Paul!" Courtney stuck her tongue out at the obviously irritated manager.

"Brock you put her down right now." Paul demanded. "Brock?" He finally got the next big thing to stop. His large hands brought Courtney back down to her feet, he tilted his head at the frustrated look on her face.

_'That leash Heyman's got on him is tight as a motherfucker. But no harm no foul, I'll get my kicks elsewhere.'_ She rolled her eyes. "Bye Brock. Guess you get your wish."

"Huh?"

"I'll be staying out of your way. Bye Buzz kill!" She waved at Paul as well before walking away.

"Buzz Kill?" Paul finally understood Brock's actual motives. To Heyman that prospect was worse than what he had expected, he couldn't let Brock get side tracked by some tail.

Brock stared at her as she made her exit, her lengthy dirty blonde braid bobbing up and down as she walked, it's end hitting the small of her back. Letting out a grunt he walked to Heyman's side.

"You never let me have any fun." Brock was clenching and unclenching his fists, all this energy and nowhere to use it.

"Fun?" Heyman pondered his next move, he needed to keep the beast under control and appeased. "We can do fun. Any bar you name it my treat. The women will be lining up, I'll have to beat them off with a stick, they won't be able to keep their hands off you Brock." Paul had no problem with Brock having one night stands, but a diva, there'd be strings attached, and the only strings he wanted on Brock were one's he could pull.

"Whatever." Brock shrugged, it didn't matter that much.

"What did I say?" As the two men entered the dive bar all eyes flocked to Brock.

"Whatever." Brock was a man of few words, he just pushed his way through the crowd to the bartender, ordered a pitcher of beer, pointed to Paul and intimidated his way into clearing a table.

"This fun enough for you?" Paul sat across from the man, gulping lager from his pitcher, Brock responded with a shrug. He was looking around the bar, he sill wanted a challenge, none of these women seemed particularly challenging, but his urges weren't allowing himself to be terribly picky.

"Best two out of three!" Brock's ears perked up at the sound of a competition. Turning around he saw a table with pucks at one end, at the other he saw something he wasn't expecting. "Shit." He smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me." Paul blinked stupefied. "Brock stay here." he pleaded. Both men noticed the short girl at the end of the shuffle board table.

"Brock!" Courtney waved vigor, only stopping to take a gulp of her drink, even from their seats it was clear to see she was drunk. "Hey asshole!" She waved at Paul, any doubt was now gone from their mind. Brock stood, knocking his chair to the ground before advancing towards her, instinct made him go after anyone who bad mouthed his manager.

"Brock Brock please sit down! We're here to have fun right?" Paul knew he was waisting his breath but he tried reigning his client in. For the second time that night Brock was glaring at Courtney, for the second time she didn't flinch, it was something Brock wasn't used to, he loved the look of fear he put in people's eyes but her almost aloof look was something that brought a different type of enjoyment to him.

"Do you want to be my partner?" In her state it didn't click that Brock was angry, she simply gestured to the shuffle board table.

"I don't know how to play" He was conflicted, defend Paul's honor or compete.

"What I need you to do." She paused to take another gulp. "Is when it's your turn, slide these blue weights as hard as you can at any red weights this dude puts up." She gestured at Brock's opponent. "Leave the rest to me!" she finished the remainder of her beer. "Bummer." She lamented over her empty glass.

"I can do that." Brock nodded, just another game for him to dominate. "What do we get if we win?" He turned to the unfortunate man he was playing against, leaning over the obviously nervous stranger.

"I well . . . . we were playing for um . . . beers." He shrugged hoping that was enough to appease the beast. Brock didn't really care what the prize was, as previously stated he truly enjoyed watching people squirm.

"You go first." He gave the man a hard shove into the table.

"Well technically because she won the last game you should-"

"I said go." Brock shoved him harder.

"We got this killer!" Courtney gave Brock's but a joking spank, before walking towards the bar, he gave her a disapproving glare. "Don't hate appreciate!" she swerved slightly as she moved. Brock had done exactly what Courtney said to do, each of his shots could be heard echoing through the bar as he muscled them into his opponent's weights. It was Courtney's turn and she was nowhere to be found, Brock was not a man known for his patience and he went looking for her.

"That's on me." A well dressed man had approached Courtney after some quick small talk he was now attempting to buy her a drink.

"No. It's not." Brock stood behind Courtney in an almost protective stance.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean any offense, it's a compliment really she's got a real nice body on her. You must work out." For some reason he was not taking Brock seriously, his confident almost matched the Beast's but that was where the similarities ended.

"Stop looking at her." Brock reached over Courtney and palmed the man's face.

"Look I said I'm sorry I-"

"See Brock I knew it!" Paul made his entrance to the conflict.

"Stay out of this." Brock eventually just pushed the man back a few steps.

"She's just gutter trash, there are plenty of beautiful-"

"Who are you calling gutter trash!" Courtney's hand balled up in a fist but she knew it would be a regrettable move hitting Brock's only friend.

"Are you guy's still playing?" Someone had made the mistake of coming up behind Brock and tapping him on the shoulder. Out of impulse and annoyance Brock turned around and punched the patron, knocking him out cold and possibly breaking his nose.

"Brock we need to go. Now!" Paul pulled on Brock's thick arm. Huffing and puffing Brock slowly walked off.

"Come on." Brock called out to Courtney, who hadn't moved from her place at the bar.

"Nah, gutter trash is staying put. I'm not like your manager, I don't follow you around like an obedient puppy" She waved him off.

"Brock let's go." Paul pulled best he could trying to get Brock out as quickly as possible. Brock's teeth were grinding, he didn't take rejection well, it was the same as loosing in his book, and Brock Lesnar doesn't lose.

"This isn't over Court." Brock stated with authority. "And everyone else keep your eyes down, if I found out one bastard looked at her wrong, I'll break bones you didn't even know you had." He watched as the bar was hit with a wave of unease, no direct eye contact with anyone.

"What isn't over?" Courtney was confused as to what just happened.

"Paul's an idiot, you-"

"Brock I do not appreciate-"

"Shut up Paul!" Brock covered Heyman's big mouth with his bigger hand. "We both want something and when I want something I take it."

"Maybe I don't want anything from you anymore. You're nothing special Lesnar, go home." Courtney was over his possessive streak, it was rubbing her the wrong way.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Paul had finally wormed his way free.

"Not you! Now do your job and take your 'client' out of my face." Courtney turned her back to them. "May I get another beer?" She tapped on the counter, the bartender careful not to look at her poured her another glass.

"Brock don't do anything stupid!" Paul lost his grip on Brock who had reentered the bar. Brock B-lined it to Courtney.

"Here." After rummaging through his pocket he handed her some cash.

"Get it through that thick skull of your's I don't want anything to do with you and I'm not a prostitute I don't spread when you pay the toll!" She was now belligerent drunk and was spouting out the first words that came to mind.

"It's for your tab, and to call a cab after closing time, don't need you driving drunk, hurting yourself before you get to realize that I am the next big thing, I am one of a kind and I don't back down from a challenge . . . ever." Finally he truly did leave.

"Leave it to that moron to do something nice, and be a douche about it at the same time." Courtney shook her head as she continued to drink. "Idiot."


	2. I do what I want

"Hello Brock." Courtney stated unenthusiastically, she was enthralled with her gameboy and barely had the time of day for the beast. It rode Brock's last nerve that she was preoccupied, he was used to being the center of attention and here was this random woman simply shrugging him off, nearly ignoring him.

"How'd you know it was me? You didn't even look up, too busy with your nerdy toys." He voiced his annoyance.

"You're a moving mountain Brock, creating human overcast wherever you go." Still her eyes did not move up from her screen. "And if I'm a nerd for playing video games . . . . well you're **in** video games so what does that say about you?" _'Damn he's going to break it now.'_ Too late she realized her smart mouth might cost her the 'nerdy toy'. Brock caught on, saw her grip tighten on her gameboy. He leaned down and snatched it, finally getting her attention. He was faced with a reaction he was used to, terror. The look of someone who knew destruction was inmate. "You probably shouldn't be talking to me anyway." She grabbed for her game but Brock just held it over her head, a cocky smile on his blocky face.

"I do whatever I want." Brock smirked with confidence, perhaps arrogance.

"That's bullshit." She tried to jump to get her gameboy back, she was close, a few more tries and she was sure she'd reclaim the prize, she stuck out her tongue biting it slightly trying to will herself to grow a few inches. "**I **do what I want. You do what you want . . . as long as it's ok with Heyman."

"That's not true." And with a gut wrenching crunch Courtney's big mouth finally was her gameboy's undoing, only upside to be seen was now she had nothing to lose.

"We're adults here right?" She waited for Brock to nod. "We both wanted to have sex the other night right?" Again she waited for the agreement. Brock had a stupefied look at how shamelessly she talked of their urges.

'_Weird.'_ He couldn't decide if that was alluring, or off putting.

"Well one of us did and one of us didn't because his manager is a prick and doesn't know when to keep his nose out of his 'client's' business."

"Who?"

"Wait is that a serious question Brock? I know you don't have to think very-" It was Courtney's time to be in awe.

"Shut up I'm not a complete moron." Brock's jaw clenched as he tried to calm himself. It was true his brain was the least worked muscle in his body but he wasn't brain dead as most people thought. Being the beast wasn't really a thinking man's job, it was for someone who could tap into their animal instincts. He was realizing as time went on that he simply needed to work on separating Brock from the Beast, he needed to learn how to turn instincts off and thinking on. He had never had to incentive to do so previously, but he wanted to prove something. He wanted to prove to Courtney that he wasn't one dimensional, wanted to prove that she didn't have him figured out, he would make sure that she wouldn't ignore him again. "Who did you sleep with?" Brock thought back to the men he had seen at the bar.

"Doesn't matter the point is-"

"Was it that punk in the suit?"

"No. You scared everyone in that bar, no one would touch me with a ten foot pole, really put a cramp in my style." She watched Brock smirk victoriously, she caved and smiled back. As the smiles faded a silence coated them, Courtney saw a look on Brock's face she wasn't expecting, one of contemplation. _'The big brute's trying to think. It's really getting to him for some reason.' _She could tell he was trying to figure out who she had slept with that night. "I'm sorry Brock." She realized how cold and somewhat cruel she was being, she was not giving Brock the chance to shake her first impression of him.

"Huh?"

"It's not my place to be stepping on you and Heyman's toes."

"I owe my whole career to him, he's the one who made me the next big thing."

"He owes everything he has now to you, you're on the top of your game, and you're bringing him with you. It's not a one way street Brock. I'm not going to puff up your ego anymore than it already is, but you definitely do not rest on your laurels."

"What the hell are laurels?"

"I um . . ." She stopped and scratched her head "Some kind of plant . . . or root or something . . . I think." Eventually with a shrug and a chuckle she gave up.

"Idiot." Brock tussled Courtney's hair with one of his bear paws.

"Ha! Tickles." Brock had no idea he was shaking her head from side to side with force. He had a confused smile on his face, where did he stand with her? Did he now have a friend within the company? No one needs friends to get single's titles, but it does get lonely at the top maybe he wasn't just trying to prove Courtney wrong, maybe he wanted to prove that he was a viable friend. As awkward as their short conversations had been, they were a welcomed change of pace. _'Can't talk to Paul all day, his voice it just . . .gets in your head it's annoying!' _

"Brock!" Speak of the devil and he doth appear. Paul came plowing towards Brock and Courtney. "Brock the car is ready." He stopped to glare at Courtney. "I can't seem to get rid of you can I?"

"Sometimes trash sticks to the bottom of your heels when you try to walk over it. But I can tell when I'm not wanted, I'm going don't worry" Courtney scoffed, Paul left a foul taste in her mouth.

"Good." Heyman nodded as if he had accomplished anything.

"It was nice talking to you Brock." Courtney smiled. '_ I have to remember . . . not to be so mean to him, it's not his fault Paul's turned him into some rabid dog. Thing is though it'll hurt the same regardless, if I let him get a bite in. Brock I' need to give you a second chance, you're rough around the edges but I . . . can see somewhere in there you're a half decent guy'_

"Nice?" Brock didn't remember the conversation going that way.

"I feel a budding friendship brewing don't you?" She had a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"That is a bold face-" Paul started but was cut short.

"You're just saying that cause you hate Paul." Brock wasn't oblivious to Courtney's moves.

"Well sure sort of, I mean trust I do hate Heyman. But there is an easy fix to that if I really wanted to, I could just ignore the both of you." Courtney made a solid point, punctuating her statement with a shrug. "You're an interesting guy Brock."

"Interesting?" He had been called many a thing interesting was not high up on the list.

"Sure I wouldn't hate getting to know you. I mean-"

"Courtney!" A hand popped on her shoulder, causing her to jump and shriek, this wild child was easily spooked. Brock pulled her behind him, creating a human wall between her and the surprise. The possible threat was just Courtney's friend Gail.

"Oh hey!" Courtney bobbed her small round face from the side of Brock's stocky arm.

"Come on lets go, bus is here." There was a nervous rushed tone to Gail's voice, she went to grab her friend but Brock advanced forward continuing to 'protect' Courtney.

"Down boy." Courtney patted Brock on his tense back, she then tugged on his sweatshirt, there was no chance she could restrain him, only hope he would acknowledge her cue. Brock looked back at her, an agitated look on his face, he didn't like being told to heel, not by Heyman and especially not by someone he barely knew and wasn't convinced he liked. He let out an annoyed grunt as he relaxed his aggressive stance.

"We need to go." Gail obviously was unsettled by the beast.

"One minute I'll be right there." Courtney gave a nod to keep Gail patient. Looking up at Brock she smiled, a warm non threatened gleam in her emerald eyes. He was surprised, the smile she had just thrown, it wasn't fake nervous grin, it wasn't to bother Heyman, it wasn't to calm Gail, it was for him.

"No now!" Gail scampered around Brock and pulled Courtney from behind his shadow, running away like a bat out of hell.

"Bye Brock, see you one city over!" Courtney blew him an overexagerated kiss.

"Bye." Brock gave her a wink as Gail feverishly pulled her away.

"Now Brock, she's nothing but trouble, I don't know what she's planning but Brock she has to have something up her sleeve. Don't you worry Brock I'll take care of this, I won't let her-"

"Paul?"

"Yes Brock?"

"Leave her alone." It was not a suggestion it was a demand, a demand Paul visibly was not a fan of.

"Why Brock? Why her? There are plenty pudgy faced blondes out there, I don't understand . . . I can't comprehend why it has to be a diva, don't mix work with pleasure, are you hearing me Brock? She doesn't respect you, she-" Paul's rambling was trying Brock's limited patience.

"PAUL!" The muscles in Brock's neck tensed as he barked his manager's name.

"Just." The smaller man put his arms up in defense. "Just tell me, try to enlighten me Brock, what is so important about that girl that you would disregard my opinion? Have I ever lead you wrong Brock?" Paul could not understand why something so simple as a prospective one night stand was worth creating a rift between manager and client.

"Just anyone isn't good enough, not for me. I'm top of the mountain, hell I am the mountain" His chest puffed up as he remembered Courtney referring to him as such.

"You deserve nothing but the best Brock I completely agree! She's not good enough, none of those glorified strippers are." He gestured over to the two women huddled together in their own conversation.

"Anything I can't have . . . I always take it . . . any obstacle that comes in front of the beast, I conquer it."

"Brock I uh . . . I apologize, I don't understand."

"She's putting up a fight." Brock shook his head. "People don't do that, not to me." He rolled his shoulders, some testosterone filled muscles flexed as he pointed at himself.

"You're right, she's dumb she's-"

"I'm going to win the fight, I always do." Brock wasn't flowery with language, he sounded brutish and cocky but if he was slightly more eloquent he would have been able to explain that he viewed Courtney as a tough nut to crack, and the fact that she wasn't crumbling to his demands made her more appealing than anyone had in quite sometime, he was enamored by her attitude.

"Fine, there's no arguing with you." Paul had completely missed the point. "Just promise, hit it and quit it, beasts can't be bogged down by feelings for anyone, the only feelings you need are determination to win gold, anger at people standing in your way and confidence in your dominance."

"Yup." Brock gave a slight nod. Cogs were spinning in Brock's head, at the moment Courtney was the gold, Paul and now Gail were standing in his way, and he would dominate the situation. 'Loud mouth idiot.' He thought back to Courtney's smile._ 'Maybe.' _He thought harder, maybe he didn't want to just hit it and quit it, maybe he wanted to get to know this girl who was denying his advances, maybe she was tantalizing to him, maybe there was something worth wile about the nerd. _'She's not as bad as Paul said . . . I need something . . . someone.'_ What point was victory if no one was genuinely proud of him. He felt Courtney might have the patience to tolerate the beast. He had to make headway soon, before she completely distanced herself from him. Before his manager pushed her away. "Paul?"

"Yes Brock?"

"I need a new one of these." He held up the broken hunks of plastic that used to make up Courtney's gameboy. 'I'll win her, I'll step up my game and win Court.' Brock had his eye on the prize and no one would keep him from it.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Gail gave Courtney a shove trying to knock some sense into her.

"I'd say it depends on who you ask." Courtney rubbed the back of her neck and gave an awkward laugh. "But popular consensus is . . . yup . . . bat shit crazy up in here." She knocked a fist into her head.

"This isn't a joke Court!" Gail shouted as they entered the bus.

"What isn't?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting on a greyhound . . . questionable but not insane." Courtney shifted to get comfortable in her seat.

"Talking to Brock Lesnar?"

"Sure he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I think he's smarter than people give him credit for, just doesn't get a chance to show it what with that chatter box Heyman putting his two cents in about every god damn little thing I-"

"It's not Lesnar's SAT scores I'm worried about Court!" Gail was stupefied that Courtney was overlooking the precarious situation she was putting herself in.

"What are you worried about then?" Courtney couldn't believe how over the top Gail was being. _'Who put her panties in a bunch?'_ She smirked to herself.

"Court it's not funny! Don't you think there's a reason no one talks to Brock?"

"I don't know." Courtney shrugged. '_So what?'_ "No one cept you talks to me."

"He's a lose cannon! He could wake up on the wrong side of the bed one day, you say something wrong and he'd break you in half."

"Just means I have to get out of bed before he does." Courtney closed her eyes, planning to nap through some of the ride.

"No! Absolutely not! You cannot have sex with Lesnar, you cannot date Lesnar, you can't be friends with Lesnar, just stop talking to him do you hear me?" Gail was trying to look out for her friend.

"I do what I want." Courtney turned towards the window. "And now I want to go to sleep." She let out a yawn. "Can we talk about this later?"

"I know you're enjoying your new found freedom but-"

"Drugs sex and rock and roll that's where I am right now Gail, I have no intention of buying his and her towels, best friend bracelets and meeting his mom anytime soon." Courtney had recently left her 'old life.' behind her and was embracing her 'I do what I want mindset.' She just wanted to have fun, be rebellious, trying things she wouldn't have done before, like chatting with the beast.

"Just promise, I mean just . . . run it by me before you do something stupid." Gail knew out of the two of them she had a far more level head.

"Maybe." Courtney yawned a second time.

"Court!"

"Alright ok, before I talk to Brock next, I'll talk to you, good enough?"

"You're insane." Gail scoffed. "Fine, I'll wait till you wake up to try and talk you out of it."

"Great news. I . . . I just don't . . . don't want to be that person . . . who doesn't want to give someone a chance, to judge a book by it's cover. Those people suck. I want to . . . give Brock a chance."


	3. Enter the dragon

There was an incessant knocking on the door. _'At least the phone had stopped ringing.'_ Courtney tried to look at the positive. she turned up the T.V. In hopes of drowning out the noise.

"Court open up!" A voice belted out booming over the volume.

"Brock?" That was not the person she expected to be pounding on her door. "Brock is that you?" She got to her feet and looked through the peephole in her door, all she saw was a heaving chest. "Now's not a good time. Can this wait till another time?" glancing over to her friend's empty bed. _'Run it by Gail.'_ She remembered her somewhat promise.

"Open up Court!" He continued to pound, the door was now shaking, it would cave if it didn't relent.

"Brock I . . . Ahhh!" Courtney squealed as she flinched, she had opened the door to a fist in motion.

"Idiot what are you trying to do? Get knocked out?" Brock was impressed that he was able to stop himself.

"Who are calling idiot Idiot?! Little pig little pig let me in!" Courtney tried her best to puff out her chest and seem intimidating.

"Little what now?"

"It's a reference . . . big bad wolf you know?"

"Fine I'm the big bad fucking wolf now let me in." He gave Courtney a shove, she was sent back a few steps but was not moving aside.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" She looked over at the digital clock, 2:36 blinked hazily on it's screen.

"Here." Brock tossed a box at her.

"What the hell . . . a gameboy!" Courtney's eyes lit up like a child's on christmas morning. She stared at the crisp replacement. _'Brand new, bet the buttons don't stick I-' _She looked up from the toy to Brock. _'He felt bad, for crushing mine. Didn't think he'd even remember destroying it.' _

"What? Is it the wrong one? Hell if I know. I told Paul to get me a new one, if he got the wrong shit on purpose I'll-"

"No it's good. Brock it's great!" She hugged the box to her chest before placing it at the foot of the bed and sprung herself over to hug Brock, a difficult task when applied to a man so large. Brock had his signature cocky grin on his face as he wrapped one of his tree trunk arms around her.

"She's a gold digger Brock. That has to be it. She provoked you into breaking this." Paul had stated with disdain when he handed over the new Gameboy Brock had sent him out to get.

"I don't care." Brock shrugged off the accusation. "I pay you to be by my side, what's one more person." Brock's hefty contract had afforded him many things, opened new doors, he saw no problem with using the fruits of his labor to conquer Courtney.

_'I'll win this . . . by hook or by crook.'_ Brock's smirk only grew. A Hug and a giddy smile from the closest thing he had to a friend, was worth however much the stupid electronic cost.

"Brock!" Courtney began to flail under his hold. "Brock air! I need air!" He hadn't realized that the more confidence that pumped through him the tighter he had been squeezing Courtney, he now had her in a vice like grip.

"Damn." He quickly let go, watching as Courtney doubled over trying to suck in oxygen. _'Idiot.' _He looked down at his hand, he had little to no gauge of his own strength. _'I ruined it again.'_ He assumed that yet another conversation of their's was spiraling down hill, soon she'd slam the door and go back to ignoring him.

"It's uh . . ." She was still trying to catch her breath. "It's alright . . . I'll recover." She half coughed half laughed as color returned to her face. "OH!"

"What?" Brock was taken aback by the shock in her eyes.

"I um I have something for you too. Come in!" Courtney pulled on Brock's arm yanking him into the hotel room.

"Something for me?" He thought Courtney could just barely stand him, she seemed nothing but annoyed with him, he was the pursuer why did she have anything for him?

"I mean it's nothing gameboy level but I know dragons are kind of your thing so-" She had been walking to retrieve Brock's 'gift' but stopped to a dead halt as the phone began to ring. _'Leave me alone!' _She glared, hoping the inanimate object would take the hint.

"You gonna get that?" Brock pointed out the phone had no sign of silencing.

"I uh-" She hesitated, she knew who was on the other end of the line, and that was a conversation she could do without. "Fuck it." She let out a bothered sigh as she walked to the nightstand, her hand lingered over the receiver for a few moments more. This nervous action did not go unnoticed by Brock.

_'She scared?' _He was puzzled, Courtney wasn't scared of him, what could be scarier than the beast? After another anxious sigh she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her eyes closed shut, hoping she wasn't right, there was no such luck.

"I've been calling you all day babe. How was your trip? I couldn't go to sleep without hearing your voice I-" The call abruptly ended as Courtney slammed the receiver down._ 'Creep! How'd he even get this number?!'_

"What was that?" Brock brought Courtney out of her head.

"Er wrong number." She shook her head.

"Bullshit." Brock's nose wrinkled. "How dumb do you think I am? You look like you've seen a ghost." His head tilted to the side. _'Who was that?'_

"Anyhoo where were we?"

"If someone is fucking with you-"

"Yes yes you'll be the first muscle I'd go to when I need protection. Which I don't." _'I've been dealing with this for months now, I can handle it.'_ She couldn't tell if she was being delusional or she really did have the situation under control. "So like I said, it didn't cost me anything and I'm kinda rusty but you get the idea right?" She carefully lifted her gift from her nightstand. It was a slightly wonky origami dragon, folded out of what appeared to be newspaper. "Ta da." It sat perched in her palms which she held up to Brock's face. "Do you like it?" She felt awkward when Brock didn't take it from her, only lowered his face getting eye to eye with the miniature dragon.

_'Nerd.' _He smirked, he found the small thing silly but was still impressed. With all the delicateness he could muster he gingerly grabbed Courtney's handiwork. "Cool." He was turning it side to side examining it from every angle. "Why'd you make it?" His icy eyes lifted to meet Courtney's. "For me?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"For one I was bored you know? Under house arrest." Courtney smirked. _'Gail doesn't trust me to not get in trouble.' _"That and it's a peace offering."

"Peace offering?"

"I've been kind of . . . well a bitch to you." Courtney figured there was no reason to beat around the bush. "All the sass I've been throwing your way . . . by no means do I have any intent to turn down the level of sass, but a token of my appreciation for being a good sport . . . minus the random acts of vandalism-"

"Vandalism?"

"Just take the damn dragon and shut up will you?!" Said sass started up again.

"Don't tell me..." He rolled his shoulders trying his best not to snap at her. "To shut up."

"Whatever. Do you really like it?" Her eyes were boasting with confidence and hope.

"It's nice." He nodded speaking in a flat monotone voice. "The last time someone made me anything was-" Brock was interrupted as the phone resumed ringing. "Wrong number my ass!" He tossed the folded paper at Courtney and stomped his way to the phone.

"Brock just leave it alone!" She pleaded but again luck was not on her side.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Who the hell are you? Put Courtney on the phone. What are you doing Courtney? Why are you doing this to me?" The voice seemed shaky and unstable, it wasn't a voice Brock recognized which only frustrated him further.

"Don't move!" Brock pointed forcefully at Courtney as if she had even heard the request. "I'll ask you again." His grip was locked on the phone, his knuckles were white from squeezing it so hard. _'Who now? Who the hell is poking their nose in my business now? Is this nasally fuck who she's afraid of?_' "Who are you?"

"Put Courtney on the phone!" Desperation oozed from the other end of the line.

"You don't . . . no one tells me what to do! Do you know who I am?"

"Courtney don't do something you'll regret! You're better than this!" In a split second a switch flipped within the man shouting at the duo. "Two timing whore!" Just as quickly it flipped back. "I'll forgive you Courtney, you know I-"

"the fuck do you think you are talkin garbage like that?!"

"Brock he's . . . got problems. Just hang up the phone!" Courtney didn't know how to calm the brewing storm, placing her 'art' on the bed she tried to grab the phone from the beast's hand but he simply shrugged her away.

"I'm her boyfriend! I'm not a violent guy but if you taint my woman I-"

"You're her boyfriend?" There was a thick layer of skepticism in Brock's voice but still he looked over his shoulder for Courtney's reaction. She was shaking her head no while still trying to get her hands on the phone.

"Hang up the fucking phone Brock!" Her words were falling on deaf ears. _'Can't beat this fucker at keep away.'_ This fight was reminiscent of the gameboy incident.

"Nevermind I don't care who you think you are. Just know this I AM a violent man and I will hurt you, that's a promise." Brock was now spiting as he barked into the phone.

"Brock calm down, and just leave it alone." Finally Brock relented slamming the phone against the hook.

"Praise baby jesus." Courtney fell to her knees exhausted. "He's not my boyfriend he's just . . . it's complicated and I-"

"Are you about to defend him?" The muscles in Brock's neck threatened to tear from the strain he was exerting.

"I think you should go." Courtney's head was hanging low in a stance of almost defeat.

"You're upset with ME? He called you a whore!" Brock let her in on just a snip of his enlightening conversation. "You're going to throw excuses in MY face? You know who uses excuses Court? Weak little punks. Is that what you are? Weak?" He walked over and grabbed Courtney by the back of the head bunching up a portion of her long locks in his fist, forcing her to look up at him.

"Ow Brock what the fuck do you think you're doing?" There was still life in her eyes, they flared up with vehemently disapproval.

"You didn't hear me before?" He loosened his grip and took a step back. "I don't care . . . about your baggage. I don't give a shit about . . ." He paused realizing he had no clue who he had been arguing with.

"Dom . . . Er Dominick." Courtney filled in that gap.

"Do you know who the only person Brock Lesnar cares about?" His pulse was still a mile a minute, even the ice bath he took as part of his training wouldn't cool down his blood in his current condition.

"Brock Lesnar?" Courtney took a wild stab in the dark.

"Exactly."

"Must be lonely." Courtney reached out and gently stroked Brock's arm.

"Huh?"

"Only caring about yourself, must be lonely." She shrugged.

"Don't pity me." Brock recoiled away from her, sitting on the bed in a huff.

"Idiot!" Courtney shrieked, punching Brock in the chest.

"What?" Brock ran a hand over his head, this night was becoming too much to handle.

"You crushed it you big idiot you crushed it!" She punched him again and again. He grabbed her hand after it was one punch too many for his liking. Given a moment to think he sat up realizing what he had done. Looking down where he had been seated laid a crushed dragon. "All my hard work." Courtney snatched her hand back, and fell back against the bed. "If I can't pity you what am I going to do with you?" She chuckled.

"I could say the same for you. Spazz!" He laughed back, lifting the folded mess he took up most of the bed beside her.

"Big bad wolf!" Courtney turned to face him. "I know what I'll do with you." Courtney rolled over straddling Brock's waist. Like a deer in headlights he stared at her. "Maybe you wouldn't be so big and bad if you weren't so lonely. Paul wouldn't like it . . . Gail will have my head but . . ." She couldn't continue, she started laughing. "Calm down I'm just kidding." The look still plastered on Brock's face was priceless, it was one of utter disbelief and awe.

"Thought you were givin another peace offering." Once the daze wore off he chuckled, digging his paws into her hips.

"That was your own damn fault." Courtney scoffed. "Don't get me wrong, all that aggression would normally get me all hot and bothered . . . but you caught me at the wrong time of the month for that." She shrugged nonchalantly. "We could sixty eight though."

"It's sixty nine moron. And I ain't goin down there during shark week."

"Shark week ha I like it." Courtney was taken off guard by Brock's smart quip. "Sixty eighting is like sixtyy nining, you'll just owe me one." She returned with one of her own. Brock gave a snort of a laugh then pulled Courtney by the collar of her shirt bringing her face to his. Their lips collided in a forceful kiss. Again Brock's fingers knotted themselves within Courtney's long blonde hair, Courtney winced at the light tugging but ignored it getting lost in the powerful embrace. She propped herself up by gripping Brock's bulging shoulder's tight. She broke the kiss and bit playfully on Brock's neck, smirking when she felt him shudder. Eventually she adjusted herself moving slowly down the beast's body, caressing his thighs as she moved lower still, a hand explored what was perched between them, his hips bucked forward demanding continued attention. Her unoccupied hand reached up to Brock's waistband, tracing a finger just above it.

"Court." Brock's ability to control his animal instincts was growing thin.

"Foreplay's not your thing I guess." Before she could go any further, the room which had just been filled with heavy breathing was shattered by the piercing sound of a ringing phone.

"I'm over this bullshit!" Brock pushed Courtney off of him and stood, all his previous frustration and then some coursed through his veins.

"Brock just let it ring. He's not worth it!" Courtney knew it was wasted breath but tried to stop him all the same.

"One more word. One more breath I'l find you, I'll kill you. We're busy." Brock couldn't help but gloat to the mystery caller.

"Don't lay a hand on my woman!"

"She's not your woman, she doesn't want you, why the hell would she want you when she can have me?"

"You don't care about her like I do. She's my everything. Courtney! Courtney I love you!"

"Shut your fucking face!"

"Leave her alone! I'm the only one she needs, ask her she knows that. Tell him Courtney." The switch flipped again. "When I get there I'll show you Courtney that I'm the only one who will ever love you! No one else cares about you! They'll all treat you like trash. You'll just be another worthless slut like the rest of them. Without me you-"

"I see you anywhere near her." Brock was choosing not to acknowledge that he had no idea what Dom looked like. "I'll beat you till you can't move. I'll fucking kill you."

"I'm going to bring her home! You can't have her she's too good for-"

"Don't tell me what I can do!" With that Brock's anger had boiled over, he smashed the phone into the wall, threw it to the floor and began to stomp on it furiously.

"Brock Brock! Calm down it's over!" Courtney tried to pull Brock back to sanity.

"He's got a death wish! Ballsy fucker!" He gave the phone one last kick.

"Let it go what do you care right?"

"He's gonna leave you alone, I'll make sure of that." Brock was still huffing and puffing. He did care, he now had a stake in this, Courtney even though she was still a challenge to be conquered now she was more than that, she was a friend and Brock Lesnar's few and far between friends were not to be trifled with.

"Alright alright, just come back to bed ok?" Courtney patted on the bed. After some pacing to calm his nerves he picked up Courtney's gameboy and tossed it to her.

"Play your game." He sprawled out on the bed extending his arm for her to lay back on. _'Not tonight.'_ He was still angry and he knew that would transfer into any adrenalin fueled actions he took, he didn't want to take it out on Courtney, he was worried he might unintentionally hurt her. Acquiring batteries and a cartridge Courtney's toy came to life. She rested herself on Brock's dense arm, he stroked Courtney's hair in an attempt to calm down. Early morning eventually took over Brock and he drifted to sleep.

"Brock?!" Gail was shocked at the sight of the big bruiser laying in Courtney's bed. He wiped his eyes groggily before looking over at the woman shouting his name.

"What do you want?" He let out a heavy yawn, he hadn't gotten very much sleep before she traipsed in.

"I want to know . . ." Gail stopped, something was missing. "Where's Court?"


	4. Not my type

"Huh? Court?" Brock sat up in bed looking from left to right, Gail was right Courtney was nowhere to be found. _'That dominick prick?'_ He considered the worst case scenario. _'He said he was coming for her.'_ He had no idea how far away the lunatic was, had he come to 'save' her. "Court?!" Brock shouted as he hopped out of the bed.

"What'd you do to her?" Gail snapped, concern washing over her _'I told her this was a bad idea. They don't call him the beast for nothing.' _

"I didn't do shit." Brock snorted, he was still scanning the room waiting for Courtney to pop out of nowhere. "Court?!" He barked louder still, as blood really began to pump.

"Oh." Gail noticed that the comforter and pillows were stripped from her bed, with that observation she knew exactly where Courtney was hiding. "Court?" She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Gail?" A yawn could be heard from the other side of the door. Eventually the door cracked open, Courtney was rubbing the back of her neck blinking to moisten her dry eyes.

"Did you sleep in the bathtub again?"

"...Perhaps" Courtney shrugged, letting out another yawn.

"Was I snoring that loud?" Brock questioned, he had been told quite a few times that when in a deep sleep he was deafening.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Gail whispered not wanting Brock to hear about her friend's growing 'condition.'

"I . . . they're not nightmare's ok? I'm not six anymore." Courtney defensively folded her arms. "I just . . . I think too much for my own good." '_I'm not scared . . . I'm just cautious.' _She tried to rationalize locking herself in the bathroom and sleeping in a tub in an attempt to feel secure.

"Is everything ok did he hurt you?" Gail looked over her shoulder glancing at Brock, Courtney didn't appear to be afraid of the beast but Gail most emphatically was.

"What?!" Brock's shoulder's rose and fell, rocking back and forth, he didn't like being left out. _'As bad as Paul . . . what a yapper.'_ He was sure Gail was bad mouthing him to Courtney._ 'Don't feed in to her Bullshit.'_ He looked over at Courtney an annoyed questioning look on his face.

"Tell him to leave please." Gail still whispering tried to seem as stern as possible.

"You tell him to leave!" Courtney's tone was raising in volume. _'What's her problem?'_

"You're the one who brought him here!" Gail snapped back.

"What I can't have friends over now without a permission slip?!"

"Not in your bed you can't and not with . . ." Gail could feel Brock glaring at her. "Not with Lesnar."

"Stop talkin about me like I'm not here!" Brock yanked Gail by the shoulder turning her to face him.

"Back off Brock!" Courtney stood between her friends, how she planned on protecting Gail she had no idea. _'This is not good.'_

"Stay out of this." He pushed Courtney out of the way. He took another step forward but stopped when Courtney wedged herself between them again.

"Please Brock just . . . you don't have to be angry all the time ok? I want to help you-"

"Help me with what?! Do I look like I need help? I've never needed anyone's help."

"I want to help you embrace your inner cucumber." She had a reassuring smile on her face.

"My what?!" He didn't like the sound of that.

"Be calm be mellow . . . be cool as a cucumber." Her smile blossomed into a smirk.

"I don't want to be calm. I want to be the best and to be the best I have to push myself to my limits."

"You push yourself too hard Brock . . . I don't want to see you burn out."

"Since when are you my guidance councilor?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I just feel like you should know there's more than one sort of happy. Sure be the big bad wolf in competition, you already know how to do that. Sometimes though it's nice just to embrace your inner cucumber. If you try it and don't like it no harm no foul right?" She genuinely did have concern for him, Brock deserved to be happy just as much as the next person and she was worried he didn't realize that.

"I'm late." Brock shrugged off her proposal. _'Inner cucumber . . . hippie bullshit.'_

"Late for what?"

"My morning workout I can't be resting on my . . . Court what was it?" He tried to remember what she had said.

"Laurels." She ended the phrase for him.

"Yeah that." He finally cracked a smile. Putting a hand atop her head he did the now customary shake and tussle of her hair. "I'm not embracing my inner cucumber that bullshit isn't for me." He saw disappointment inject itself into her face, but it was better to be honest than give false hope. "But I'll try . . . not to be so angry ok? I don't like yellin at you. I'll leave that to Paul." He internally patted himself on the back when he saw the smile reappear on her face. "That doesn't go for everyone." He looked over at Gail with distain. "But I need you. . ." Those words felt alien leaving his mouth, he corrected himself. " For some stupid fucking reason you care about me burning out and-"

"Some stupid reason." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Listen . . . I'm going to keep you around."

"Keep me around? Oh wow thanks what a privilege. Come on Brock would it kill you to say it?"

"Say what?"

"It's alright to have a friend you know? Admit it we've gotten kinda close over the last week or so. If you want to be all macho about it . . . friend's with benefits has more-"

"I knew it!" Gail scowled at Courtney._ 'She completely ignored me.'_ Gail wasn't all that surprised, but annoyed none the less.

"Keep your nose out of our business and your mouth shut! You don't know shit!" He pointed aggressively at Courtney's 'backup.' They had a mutual dislike for one another.

"Less angry remember?" Courtney tried to not let the situation get out of hand. "Alright we'll save the titling for later. Get to your work out fuck buddy!" Courtney laughed, ignoring the fact that no one found it as funny as her.

"Idiot." Brock shook his head as he made his way to the door. "I'll see you at the show Court."

"See you later alligator." She again cracked herself up. Brock rolled his eyes as exited the room.

_'Less angry. Who does she think I am?'_ What was more shocking than her skewed view of him was the fact that he compromised to try. _'For a fuck buddy she's askin a lot.' _ This was not what Brock had bargained for.

Entering the hotel gym he was disappointed, one at the caliber of the gym and secondly that he wasn't alone. _'That's what happens when you're late.'_ It wasn't a bad view though. '_Torri.'_ He stood stationary watching her do squats for a minute. Finally he refocused and grabbed weights to place on a bar, an eye still glancing at Torri's figure. The clanking of the weights got the diva's attention, she turned to see the beast, who had no shame in his game, he continued to stare.

"Hey Brock." She seemed to not be effected by his lingering gaze. He didn't respond, just nodded and got in position to begin benching. "Before you start is-"

"What?!" He began to lift. _'What does she want?'_

"Which . . ." She took a step back startled by the harshness of Brock's voice. "Which Diva is it?"

"Huh?" Brock didn't like talking while training but he was trying not to get angry.

"Well Stacey heard from Stephanie that Paul was going to file harassment charges against a diva whose been making unwanted advances to his client."

"Paul talks a lot." He hoped Torri would walk away soon. '_Court.'_ He wondered what Paul wouldn't do to get Courtney out of his hair.

"Was it Molly?" Torri continued to pry.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" Torri's looks wouldn't hold his attention much longer.

"It was! I knew it!" Torri jumped up in self congratulation. "She's a dog, definitely not your type."

"You know my type?" Brock sneered._ 'Everyone thinks they know what I want what I need.'_

"Oh come on it's simple. You're the athlete and the jock always go with the cheerleaders. Most of us divas were cheerleaders. Molly, she wanted to be an american gladiator . . . not like the rest of us."

"What about Court?" Brock got off the table and moved to the ground to do pushups.

"Courtney one of the new girls? Oh yeah she was, her and Eli she has a picture in her wallet there's a really funny story behind it. He-"

"Whose Eli?"

"Her high school sweetheart." Torri was a gossiper and knew everything about everyone. "So I'm right though? About your type. Bombshells? If you need a date to the slammy's there's-"

"They still do that?"

"They don't televise it anymore, but still have them. I don't have a date yet how about you?"

"Didn't you just hear me? I didn't even know that thing was still going on." Brock scoffed, standing up he walked to the door, he'd work out later, chit chatting was ruining his flow.

"Want to go with me?" Torri didn't see Brock as a possible suitor, but sitting next to the superstar that would sweep the award show, would prove she was a hot commodity.

"What's with you women?!" He slammed the door behind him.

"You!" Paul's voice carried the long block between him and the emptying bus. "Hey you trash! Talking to you." He pointed with destain at the Courtney as she moseyed out. She did not even glance in his direction.

"Did he just call you trash?" Gail hit her friend in the arm.

_'Never turns off that one.'_ Courtney simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah we have delightful little pet names for each, watch."

"Are you deaf or just dumb." Paul continued to squawk at her.

"You're the dumb one douche nozzle." She grinned at Gail to prove her previous point. "Can't even remember my name." She shouted back. Everyone within earshot was now looking between Paul and Courtney waiting to see what would unfold.

"I don't care what your god damn name is, now come here!"

"Sorry I'm really busy playing my new gameboy." Courtney smirked to herself, knowing that statement would get under Paul's skin.

"I have business with you!"

"Business with who?" Feverishly pushing buttons she continued her walk to the door. Paul would not cave to her, moving as fast as his stocky legs would take him he cut Courtney off.

"You're gonna want to listen. I'll talk slowly for you!" All eyes were still fixed on them.

"Save your breath Paul I-"

"Listen here..." He gave Courtney a shove, in response she got well with Paul's personal space, in a display that she wasn't intimidated. "Where is he?"

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"You know damn well who! I will not allow you or anyone else for that matter steer my client Brock Lesnar in a direction-"

"Oh Brock?! Why didn't you just say so?" She chuckled moving back a step or two, looking to her left and her right she put a finger to her chin in contemplation. "Well he's not here-"

"I know he's not here moron I'm not-"

"When I last saw Brock he said he was going to work out. Your client has standards he needs to uphold."

"So now you're a liar and a gutter-"

"I'm not a liar! You've exhausted all my patience now move out of my way!" She resumed her walk.

"I know Brock's schedule back and forth, he was not at the gym at five fifteen-"

"We slept in." Courtney nonchalantly stated over her shoulder.

"Slept in?" This was worse than Paul had though, did she already insnare Brock? He couldn't compete with whatever odd female charm she had. "Now listen here, before you go and do anything stupid. Your tiny brain might not-"

"To late for that, I did the stupidest thing I could, I let you open your big mouth."

"You think your smart remarks are getting to me? Well I've got news for you, I'm not the man to mess with." He again cut Courtney off blocking her entrance.

"Really? Keep in mind your client isn't here to back up any empty promises you make." Courtney was more than a little annoyed with this whole exchange. '_Inner cucumber.'_ She closed her eyes and set her breath to a slower pace. _'If I get in a blow out with him I'll have to hear it from Brock and I've reached my bullshit quota for today.'_

"Oh believe me there's nothing empty about what I'm about to say, so listen carefully." He tried to emphasize the gravity of his next statement. Courtney cupped her hands around her ears mockingly taking Paul's advice to listen. "You think Brock's career is the only future I have influence over? Well you'd be sadly mistaken. I have more power than your meager mind can begin to comprehend. For instance you're aware that there is going to be a diva's battle royal right?"

"Yeah . . . meager mind was able to hold on to that." Courtney rolled her eyes. _'What is he getting at?'_ At the next pay per view there was going to be a Diva battle royal for the number one contender spot, a guaranteed match for the title.

"Good good!" He applauded her. "Well the manager of the next big thing." He pointed to himself. "Is in pretty well with the higher ups, and could influence what number placement any one diva would get. Are you following me?"

"I guess. Is this where I start groveling?" Her arms were folded a stoic look on her face.

"If you so chose. I have a simpler transaction."

"Transaction?"

"If you keep your distance from Brock I will use my sway to help you."

"And if I don't?"

"Kiss that title shot goodbye."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again I do what I want I-"

"Yes yes . . .shut up . . . do what you want of course . . . but for once in your life do what's smart!"

"Move out of my way Heyman, trust me it's the smart thing to do." Courtney's teeth were grinding, had Paul really gotten one over on her? _'I'm trapped between a rock and a hard place. I want a title shot more than anything else, and hell I've only known Brock for a hot minute but on the flip side of the coin, I . . . I can't betray Brock, just cold shoulder him out of nowhere . . . No matter how much flack I'm getting for this, we're friends.'_

"I'll move out of your way . . . just stay out of mine." Paul got just what he wanted the last word, eventually sliding out from in front of the door. Courtney slammed it open entering the arena.

_'Cool as a cucumber. Cool as a cucumber. Cool as . . .Fuck!'_ She couldn't calm down._ 'Why am I even considering making a deal with the devil?' _

"He really chewed you up." An unfamiliar voice spoke from the end of the hallway. Courtney stopped beating herself up and looked up from her feet, it was Shannon Moore.

"He's just got a mighty mouth, that's all." Courtney's nose wrinkled. _'Everyone in the tristate area must have heard him. What does Moore care anyway?' _

"Is it true though?"

"Is what true?" Courtney sighed, the night hadn't begun but she was already exhausted.

"You and . . ."

"Brock?"

"People are saying you two are sleeping together."

"Is that what people are saying now a days? Too much time on their hands I guess. What's it your business anyway?"

"No it's not . . . I didn't mean it like that." He waved his hands in defense. "I just think . . . well . . . he just doesn't seem like your type . . . I mean you know he won't treat you right."

"So?" Courtney was scanning the arena for the next door she could escape into, this conversation was not one she had the patience for at the moment.

"So?! I mean whatever you do . . . I mean-"

"Say I mean one more time." She chuckled, he looked like he was about to jump out of his skin.

"Sorry."

"Why are you so jittery?" She could see the unease on Shannon's face. "I'm not going to tattle. I won't run and tell Brock you think he's a scum bag. You shouldn't just-"

"I didn't say that. You two can't have much in common, you can do better than him."

_'Now I get it.' _Courtney's eyes popped open. '_He's not nervous about Brock. He's nervous about me. He's got himself a school boy crush.'_ Courtney felt flattered but still had too much on her mind to add this to her plate. "That's why we're perfect."

"Huh?"

"He's not my type, I'm sure that I'm not his. We both aren't looking for anything serious . . . just want to have fun that's all."

"Oh." Shannon's face sunk.

"Try it some time."

"Try what?"

"Having fun." Courtney smirked as she turned a sharp corner.

"Hey! Court!" Brock was sweating from every pore, a grin of euphoria on his face.

"Brock." Courtney's smile was more fleeting than his. _'This is where you decide Courtney . . . what to do.' _

"Did you see my match?" He had, as he always did, decimated his competition, using brute force to concur the challenger.

"Why would I?" She could see Brock's grin tighten in insult. "I already knew you were going to win. Duh." She laughed as Brock palmed her head.

"I guess you're right." Looking down at her he could see something was on her mind. "You Ok?"

"Brock I . . ." _'Screw it . . . take your own advice idiot . . . have fun.' _"Cool as a cucumber." She gave a unconvincing shrug.

"Bull." Brock wasn't a genius but he knew she was keeping something from him.

"I'm just tired."

"You didn't get much sleep did you?" _'That's what you get for cooping up in a bathtub.'_

"That's not what I mean . . . I'm tired of . . . I just let all the negativity get to me . . . put me in a slump."

"Paul? You get used to him after a while." Brock wiped some sweat from his brow. "Just ignore him, that's what I do half the time."

"Paul, Gail, Shannon . . . hell I heard Torri-"

"I was checking her out so what?" Brock blurted out, regretting it when he saw the shock on her face. _'She didn't know.'_

"So nothing" Courtney shrugged. "I told her I had no problem with you going to the slammys with her . . . I tried caring less but I simply could not." Courtney smirked, leaving out that it had caught her by surprise, it had taken some volatile exchanges for her and Brock to even begin to cross the bridge into friendship, he and Torri did some sit ups together and they were already making play dates.

"I'm not even fucking going to . . . and what does Shannon have to do with this?"

"I was checking him out, so what?" She mimicked Brock's response to the mentioning of Torri.

"So . . . nothing." He rolled his shoulder's, it did irritate him, if Shannon won the challenge before he did, there'd be no point, if you're not first you're last. "Just ignore the dumbasses, they don't know what they're talking about." Brock huffed.

"Brock!" A man hard to ignore called out to his client. Courtney took Brock's hands and placed them over her ears.

"Idiot." It was an amusing sight seeing his big bruiser hands swallowing her head and most of her face.

"Brock where have you been? I've been worried sick! Not you again." He glared at Courtney, she simply pointed to Brock's hands implying she couldn't hear a word he was saying. "Brock I told you she was no good! She tried to blackmail me into giving her a better spot in the battle royal! She's using you! She's not really your friend."

"Do it."

"What?" Paul couldn't believe it, what was it about Courtney? How could she do no wrong in Brock's eyes. "Brock as your manager-"

"You do what I say!" Brock had to put Paul in his place, prove who was really in control.

"Ow Ow!" Courtney squirmed as Brock unknowingly flexed, putting pressure on her skull.

"Be careful Brock!" Paul wanted Courtney out of the picture more than anyone else, but he didn't want it at the price of sidelining his client for removing a diva from action.

"I don't like being lied to!"

"Lie? Brock I can't believe you would insinuate that I-"

"She wouldn't go to you for a favor if you were the last guy on earth." Brock shocked Heyman in his quick ability to see through his charade.

"Brock still squeezing!" Courtney reminded the two men she was still there. "If you don't let go, I'll kick you in the nuts so hard you'll taste your own-" She was cut off as one of Brock's hands left her ear and went to her mouth.

"I'm trying . . . to be . . ." Brock's muscles tensed and released. "Trying to be less angry Court but I don't have a hell of a lot of patience."

_'Understatement of the century.' _Courtney rolled her eyes. Brock shot her one last warning in the form of a harsh glare and then let her go, retreating a few steps.

"You've caused quite enough trouble I suggest you leave." Paul tried to shoo her away.

"Me? You're the one who started..." She paused to breath in and out, closing her eyes. "Inner cucumber . . . Inner cucumber . . . Inner-"

"What the hell is she doing?" Paul tilted his head to one side baffled by her mantra.

"Freak" Brock laughed. "Stupid hippie shit!" He continued to snicker his shoulders rising and falling with every chuckle.

"Stupid muscle head." She laughed back. "Well this has been grand, but I have places to go people to see." She waved as she began to walk away. "You know what Brock?"

"What?"

"You're not my type . . . at all." She stopped for a moment. "But hell isn't that half the fun? Friends are supposed to hate each other on the constant right? But you know what mends all hatred?"

"What?" He repeated unsure what she was babbling about now. _'More Hippie shit?'_

"Pizza! Gail and I . . . it's pizza night . . . be there or be-"

"He already missed one work out he needs to maintain-"

"Blah blah blah . . . don't worry Evil step mother I'll bring him back before he turns into a pumpkin. Jeez . . . just think about it Brock." She blew him a kiss before turning a corner.


End file.
